


Trace

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although tattoos were nothing new to Michael – that was easily shown by his own – there was something about Geoff’s that seemed to entrance him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing I seriously write for this ship seems to turn out well, so I wrote a quick little drabble for them using my love for my girlfriend's freckles as a starting base, albeit in this fic it's tattoos.

Although tattoos were nothing new to Michael – that was easily shown by his own – there was something about Geoff’s that seemed to entrance him. Michael would wake up before Geoff every once in a while and just lay there in bed with him in the wee hours of the morning, tracing and outlining Geoff’s tattoos. Sometimes Michael would follow all of the lines perfectly, and every now and then he would cross right in the middle of a trace to another design, and occasionally he would just lightly drag his fingers across the skin, not paying full attention.

It wasn’t like there was something super special about them; Michael just liked the tattoos and found them interesting no matter how many times he stared at them. He could outline them for hours and stay completely content.

Geoff teased him about his little quirk of course, saying things like how Michael only loved him for his tattoos and that Michael would freak out if he ever decided to have them removed. The redhead generally never got irritated over the comments however, or even shot back a fiery retort most of the time. The truth was that he couldn’t defend himself when he didn’t even know why exactly he held such fascination for the inked markings either. There were many reasons as to why he could, but none of them felt quite right.

Michael didn’t even have a clue that he enjoyed them so much until one morning he managed to wake up before Geoff did. He had laid there for a while, curled up next to his lover, and was trying to fall back asleep but couldn’t succeed. So he decided that instead of getting up he would trace as many of Geoff’s tattoos with his finger before the other man woke up, and ever since then he’s found himself staring at them now and again.

It wasn’t like anyone else’s tattoos entertained him as much as Geoff’s, and eventually Michael got over trying to rationalize the interest and it wasn’t like Geoff ever $asked for an explanation. Michael knew Geoff couldn’t even begin to fathom his constant tracing and staring of his tattoos but Geoff didn’t mind it at all so he couldn’t care less about it.

So eventually they just fell into the habit of when in the early hours of the morning, if Michael woke up before Geoff did, the usually loud redhead would lay there for a few minutes. He would run his fingers across the other’s tattoos before getting up and making coffee and breakfast for the two of them. Michael would be lying if he didn’t say that every now and again he would lay there for a while longer than normal and indulge himself. Geoff would wake up occasionally during these sessions and simply watch Michael until he noticed that the one he was tracing was awake.

Whenever this happened Michael would always flash a quick smile and apology before rolling out of bed to start the morning, or sometimes just continuing to trace the tattoos. Geoff would always chuckle and make some comment about it and then get out of bed with Michael, or lay there with him and let the soothing feeling of Michael’s fingers drift him back to sleep.

The fascination Michael held for Geoff’s tattoos was indeed odd and didn’t really have a proper explanation, but neither of them minded it at all.


End file.
